Prelude to a Picnic
by Lost to the Hoping
Summary: Yanagi plans a picnic. Things don't quite go as well as she'd hope... And Joker gets a headache. Just a cute drabble on the finer points of brotherly love... Or something like that. Pt 1 of the Picnic series.


**Prelude to a Picnic**

**Pairing/characters: JokerxKurei (implied), RaihaxFuuko (implied), implied ReccaxYanagi, Domon (one-sided FuukoxDomon), Mikagami (one-sided MikagamixYanagi)**

**Description: Yanagi plans a picnic. Things don't quite go as well as she'd hope... And Joker gets a headache. Just a cute drabble on the finer points of brotherly love... Or something like that.**

**Warnings: Implied shonen ai, het, gen and general crack. A lot of Joker being an idiot and Kurei beating on Recca (and vise versa)**

**Rating: K+**

"Roe, sham... boe!"

"Ha! I beat you!" Joker shouted, standing up to dance in victory, fist held high.

Raiha fell over. "You-! Cheater!" he accused, looking disappointed.

"Well, you know-" However, Joker's statement, whatever it had been, was interrupted when a rock flew over and knocked him backwards, leaving a good dent in his forehead. "Hey!" he protested.

Raiha looked up at the two brothers currently trying to rip each other's throats out on the other side of the clearing they were all in. "Oh, I forgot they were still here..."

Joker sat up and sniffed dejectedly as Fuuko wandered in their direction. The wind ninja slumped and waved a hand to indicate Kurei and Recca. "It's understandable," she pointed out reasonably. "After a while of their beating each other's heads in, it just becomes background noise."

"Well, that's true," agreed Raiha, ducking to avoid a flying tree limb. He winced at the following cry of "Bastard, you did that on purpose- get over here!" before Recca picked up a rather large log and threw it at his brother in agitation. Of course, this only served to irritate Kurei further and the older male did a spinning kick, foot knocking into Recca's head and sending him flying. "Still... They could _try_ to get along," Raiha mused with a sigh.

"Trying's not the same as actually getting along," Mikagami said, seating himself beside Fuuko. He turned down Joker's offer of tea with a shake of his head and stole one of Raiha's onigiri, not that the ninja minded. "This is good," he added after a moment.

Raiha beamed. "Thanks! Mm... Maybe we should move the picnic elsewhere?" he suggested.

Fuuko shrugged. "No use. This clearing is twice the size it was when we arrived," she said, then added in a mutter, "I knew this was a bad idea..."

Mikagami sighed, overhearing, and shook his head. "Kirisawa, _all_ of Yanagi's ideas are bad ideas," he told her.

"Oh, that's right, I guess," she laughed sheepishly.

Joker was amused that Mikagami actually referred to the Hokage 'hime' by her first name. "Yo! Are you idiots gonna come eat this delicious food that Raiha made for us?" he shouted at the two across from them, ignoring Raiha's added "Please?"

Kurei threw Recca off his back and glanced in their direction. "Momentarily..." he grunted, then added, "After I knock some sense into this idiot..." He trailed off and grabbed his brother up by the feet, swinging him around and tossing him right into a tree. Apparently, though, the toss was enough to actually send him _through_ the tree... and several others... Kurei scowled at Joker as his brother clambered back toward them. "And I'm not an idiot."

Joker giggled nervously and stepped back behind Mikagami, who glared at him and moved. Fuuko smacked the both of them upside their heads and forced them to sit. She then grinned at Raiha. "Thanks for bringing so much food, by the way," she said to the ninja. "I didn't think that Recca would eat over half of Yanagi-chan's cooking on the way here..."

"Yes, well... He can't have any," Raiha responded in amusement, eyes twinkling.

"Duck," Domon ordered as a half-burnt tree flew over their heads. He had just awoken from his nap as things between the brothers began to get a little louder. Once he tossed the tree away, he sat and grinned at Yanagi. "Hey, Yanagi, you're food was awesome too, I bet," he said, trying to get her to stop pouting (she'd wanted to share with everyone).

This, of course, distracted Recca from bashing Kurei's head in with a rock (or trying to, at any rate) and he spun to face her. "Hime! What's wrong?!" he gasped, starting for her.

However, Kurei wasn't about to let him escape. He grabbed his shoulder and flipped the smaller male onto his back before stomping on his stomach. Recca grunted in a combination of breathlessness and pain, then snagged Kurei's leg - much to his older brother's surprise - and jerking it out from under him, landing the taller, heavier man on top of him. Joker started doing catcalls, much to the duo's chagrin.

Two rocks solidly thumped into either side of Joker's head. "Hey!"

"You deserved that," Mikagami said with a sigh.

"But-! But-! It was still mean!" whined the Uruha. They all ignored him...

And Recca and Kurei started burning things.

-

**The point of this? There is none. R&R! Don't just fave/alert!**


End file.
